


Yes, sir.

by LetMeLoveMyShips



Series: Filthy one shots [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, He gets a good reward out of it, Let your minds run wild with how this ends, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Servant, Minors get out, Multi, Not Linked Universe, Obedience and Disobedience, Open Ending, Seriously I'm not dealing with Minors, Thats not mentioned in the fic but it is, Time is the one in control, Twilight has to deal with Wild's disobedience, Twilight's getting spoiled, absolutely shameless smut, it's his birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeLoveMyShips/pseuds/LetMeLoveMyShips
Summary: A discussed setting for a roleplay is put into action on Twilight's birthday, Time is in control and Wild is a little brat. Twilight just wants a hole.Not Linked Universe.(Seriously I will block the ability to comment if you keep sending mean comments or threats. You know who you are and they will never be posted.)
Relationships: Link/Link, Linkcest, Oot Link/TP Link/BOTW Link
Series: Filthy one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001217
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Yes, sir.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Terra_Hewley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Hewley/gifts).



> This is a request made by Terra_Hewley here on Ao3, I do hope you enjoy the whole piece~

Time tugged at the restraints binding Twilight to the chair they chose to use for this. Seeing that they visually weren’t too tight he looked up to meet Twilight’s eyes. “Too tight?”

Twilight flexed his wrists and pulled carefully at the cuffs around his ankles before shaking his head. “No, I can still feel everything and I’ve got a bit of motion so I’m alright.”

“Good, remember to tell me if you need or want to stop.” He leaned in to press a kiss to the corner of Twilights’ lips, smirking when the younger turned his head to chase after him for an actual kiss. “Ah, ah… We’re about to start, no need to taste dessert before the main course right?”

As he said that Time looked over his shoulder where the third member of their trio was quietly, if a bit impatiently waiting for them. Wild’s hands were down between his knees, palms flat on the floor and naked as he had been told. There was a light of defiance in his eyes as he met Time’s eyes and Time felt a smile start to tug at his lips. It would be fun to see how long that defiance held out, especially with what he had planned for the evening. 

“Do you remember the rules Wild?” Not getting an answer had a small pleased spark of sensation bloom in his chest. Wild at least knew that he needed to wait for permission, or he was being a little shit. “You have permission to speak.”

There was a slow inhale behind him from Twilight, but he didn’t react to it as he waited for Wild to answer him.

“Yes sir, I remember the rules.” Wild replied, keeping his voice soft.

“Repeat them back to me, now.” 

The command had Wild ducking his head down, looking up through his lashes and bangs at his face. “If I am uncomfortable or we overstep a boundary I am not safe crossing, I say Red. If I am unsure of how to proceed and wish to ask how to continue, I say Yellow. Once I understand or have returned to a comfortable state of mind I say Green or Red again if I don’t feel safe or comfortable continuing.”

“Good boy…” Time purred out and he looked over to Twilight again, a brow lifted in a silent question.

“I understand… sir.” Twilight swallowed thickly and fixed his eyes firmly on Wild’s face.

“Alright then… Are both of you ready? Once we start I expect you to obey.”

“Yes sir.” Both of them responded in unison. He nodded and shifted his posture just enough to show that he was settled.

“We’ll start now. Wild.” His tone turned somewhat sharper as he fixed his gaze on the youngest and he pointed to a space just before the chair Twilight was bound to. “Come here.”

Ducking his head down a bit further, his own posture shifted to a more timid attitude. Time could tell by the slant of his shoulders that it was just a ruse, but he listened. Obediently he crawled forward, stopping where he was directed and settling back down on his knees, hands on the floor again.

“Good boy…” Time looked up to Twilight’s face, watching him for a moment, the younger’s eyes locked on Wild’s frame, kneeling perfectly between his spread thighs. “Twilight…”

A jolt from him at the sound of Time’s voice brought a chuckle forward and he stepped forward, leaning down towards Twilight’s face from where he stood on his left. “Do pay attention or I may have to punish you. Eyes up. Focus on me, not Wild. Understood?”

Tension drew itself across Twilight’s shoulders at the order, and Time could see the restraint that he put on to stop himself from looking down at Wild. Another audible swallow was heard and Twilight’s voice was thick. “Yes sir.”

“You will hold still as long as you can. I want to see how much self control you have.” A cut off protest was silenced with a stern look. “Twilight…”

“Yes sir.” When Twilight turned his head in compliance keeping his eyes averted, Time turned his attention to Wild.

“Both of your hands will remain on his knees, you can only use your mouth, I expect you to make this difficult for him.” 

There was a sharp inhale from Twilight and a glance up showed that the younger man was keeping himself from looking down with difficulty. Wild hesitated for only a moment, just long enough for Time to see a challenging glint spark in Wild’s eyes. Before he let Wild move forward he looked between the two of them. “What are your colors?”

“Green, sir.” Wild murmured, eyes locked on his goal.

Twilight made a soft noise before nodding. “Green, sir.”

“Go ahead Wild. You can start.”

Wild shuffled closer on his knees, almost eagerly, lifting both hands to where he was allowed to place them and he curled his fingers in the soft material of Twilight’s pants. Time watched as Wild nuzzled his way up along Twilight’s thighs, going from one side to the other until he pressed his nose against the front of Twilight’s pants.

Twilight’s cock was already hardening behind the fabric, the outline obvious. Wild placed multiple open mouthed kisses along the whole length of it through the fabric, sucking on the head of it once he reached it. 

Another soft choked noise had Time looking up to meet Twilight’s eyes and his lips quirked into a smug smile. “Is there something you want to say?”

Wild stilled for a moment in his actions before he moved again, shifting a bit further up to use his teeth to undo the tie holding Twilight’s pants shut. They had been loosened earlier specifically for this, but there was still a short knot holding the article shut. Twilight’s lips parted as the knot came undone and he licked at his lips, looking everywhere on Time’s face but  _ down _ .

“Wh-what are you going to do… sir?” 

Time chuckled softly and he moved to the side table that held a few things that had a chance for being used on the surface. “Open Wild up nice and wide for you, if he behaves that is.”

The sound of a soft whine came from between Twilight’s thighs and when Time turned back around, Wild had both of his hands holding tightly to Twilight’s knees and his lips pressed against the base of Twilight’s faintly twitching cock. He caught sight of a faint tremble in Wild’s shoulders and Twilight’s breath had taken on a shallow and quick pace.

In his right hand he held a small bottle of oil, and he uncorked it as he stepped back around to lower himself to his knees behind Wild. Before he even made the motion to pour oil over the fingers of his left hand he watched what he could see of Wild’s face for a moment. “What’s your color Wild?”

“Green…” He buried his nose into Twilight’s groin and used his teeth to tug the opening of his pants open wider, freeing more of the flesh to the open air.

“Mmm… perfect.” A generous amount of oil was drizzled over his fingers before he recapped the bottle and spread it more thoroughly. “Lift your hips a bit.”

Obediently, Wild did, shifting so that he had to lower his head down a little further and shuffle his legs backwards to give Time better access. It was clear he was eager, and Time was willing to humor him for now. He  _ had _ been obeying, easily and perfectly, so far. 

As Time slowly slid his fingers along the cleft of Wild’s ass, his free hand sliding along one firm cheek to spread him wide, he looked up to see Twilight biting at his lower lip, eyes fixed on a point over his head on the wall. A moan from Wild had Twilight tensing and closing his eyes to exhale through his nose heavily.

Time smirked and he leaned to the right as he teased his fingers around Wild’s hole, the tip of one finger just barely pressing in. His eyes caught sight of what Wild had done to get that reaction and as a reward for what he saw, he slowly slid the whole length of his finger inside. He leaned in by Wild’s ear and pressed a faint kiss to the tip of it as he murmured lowly. “Good boy. Now, lets see how long Twilight can hold up shall we?”

Wild slowly pulled back off of the length that was in his mouth and he gave kitten-like licks to the tip of it while Time steadily moved that single finger in and out of him at a steady, but shallow, pace. He breathed out over the tip, the member briefly resting against his chin and lower lip. “Yes… yes  _ sir. _ ” 

Pulling his hand back, he carefully slid a second finger in with the first spreading them apart before his free hand grabbed for the bottle of oil again. He took the cork out with his teeth just long enough to make sure that there was enough slide for his fingers and eventually Twilight. The bottle was discarded again and he returned to pumping his fingers in and out. 

The room was quiet for a few moments, punctuated only by the faint moans from Wild, the slide of slick flesh against slick flesh from two points, and Twilight’s slowly harshening breaths. There was a very visible tremble starting to pull up in Twilight’s shoulders and Time felt a grin tugging itself across his face. He’d behaved so far, so it was only fair he gained a reward. 

“Twilight…”

Dilated blue eyes opened to look only at him, clearly struggling still to not look down at his lap, thanks to the angle that Time was sitting. “S-Sir?”

“You can look at Wild now. Look at how well he’s taking you.” The effect was instant. Twilight looked down and he made a strangled noise as he saw what the younger was doing instead of just feeling. 

Currently Wild had his nose buried in the curls of hair leading to Twilight’s groin and he was swallowing around it. The younger’s fingers were twisted into the fabric of Twilight’s pants, hard enough to make his knuckles turn white with restraint. “Wild, look up at Twilight for me.”

He didn’t need to see Wild’s expression at all to know why Twilight jolted faintly against the chair. He’d seen what he could imagine was on Wild’s face several times himself. Lips wrapped around flesh and plump, cheeks rosy, and blue eyes dazed and needy from behind loose blond strands.

A third finger was eased in, spread wide and curled. It drew a choked noise from Wild, and another strangled one from Twilight as Wild slid up and off damp flesh. Wild was panting and he looked over his shoulder to Time, a faint haze in his eyes. Time stopped moving his hand, waiting for Wild to say what he wanted to ask, a brow slowly lifting.

“M-May I move my hips sir?” his voice was light and breathless.

“You want to fuck yourself on my fingers then..?” Time questioned in return.

“Please?”

Time made a show of thinking it over before he shook his head. “No, I want you to fuck yourself on Twilight’s lap soon. He’s behaved and you’re almost ready aren’t you? Wouldn’t you rather have a nice hard cock inside you over my fingers?”

Two separate out of sync breaths hitched and Wild ducked his head back down, turning his face to kiss back up the length in front of him. “What’s your color Wild?”

“‘S green..” He breathed out against the flesh before he wrapped his lips around the head again and lowered his mouth along it and bobbed his head.

Time didn’t say anything this time, instead twisting his fingers and driving them deep before spreading them as wide as he could without causing pain. Wild was always pliant and willing to have a cock buried in him with minimal preparation, but he himself refused to let him do so and ran the risk of hurting himself.

There was a shuffle of fabric and Time glanced over to Wild’s left hand, watching as it sneakily started to slide it’s way up towards Twilight’s groin. A smirk drew itself across his face and Time leaned forward again, pressing himself against Wild’s back so that his lips were against his ear. “What do you think you’re doing Wild? Didn’t I tell you to keep your hands on Twilight’s knees?”

Wild froze and he jerked his hand back to Twilight’s knee. A startled noise bubbled up around the flesh in his mouth, drawing another jolt from Twilight that gagged Wild from how harshly he moved. Amusement was in Time’s eyes, knowing full well that he had them both now.

“Now then… What should I do to punish you, hmm? I told you no wandering hands Wild...” Time moved his free hand up to tangle his fingers into Wild’s hair and pulled him off Twilight’s length again. 

He met Twilight’s eyes and saw the pleading and needy gaze staring back at him. For a moment he held his gaze then he looked over to the side table again. His eyes caught on one of the objects on the table and he smirked, pulling his hand free from Wild’s ass, drawing a whine from him and untangling his fingers from his hair after pushing his face down slightly. “Stay put and don’t move, keep your head lowered until I tell you to look up.”

“Y-yes sir…” 

“Twilight. You get to pick which one and you’ll have use of your hands once it’s on him.” Time lifted up two separate thin rings of leather covered metal, both enchanted to have completely different effects on the one wearing them.

The one in his right hand vibrated with an electrical based rune that shifted in intensity every 15 seconds, never staying the same for long. The one in his left, once activated, tightened and heated or chilled, sending a series of sensations through the cock it was around. Both had been bought with the intention for frequent use and they  _ were _ used quite often.

Blue eyes looking back at him were dilated even further as they looked between them both then back down to where Wild was kneeling between his legs. Twilight swallowed before he answered. “Left hand, sir.”

Time put the ring in his right hand back on the table and moved around to stand behind Wild again. “Left it is. Stand up Wild. What’s your color?”

“Green.”

_ Cheeky brat. _ Time met Twilight’s eyes over Wild’s shoulder, his head still bowed between them and he smiled faintly in amusement. “You can lift your head. I want you to undo the straps around Twilight’s wrists.”

A shiver crawled across Wild’s frame as he did as told again, deftly undoing both leather cuffs and hesitantly letting his hands hover over Twilight’s left hand. Time’s arms snaked around Wild’s waist and he kept what he had in his hand out of Wild’s line of sight. “Keep your head up until I’m done. Understood?”

“Y-yes sir.”

Twilight was watching Time’s hands with intent, his lips parted faintly as both slid down Wild’s abdomen to his groin. Wild’s head was settled back against the elders shoulder, exposing his neck and he gasped sharply as his own untouched erection was lifted in Time’s right hand. The left easily slid the ring over the head of it and down the whole length, twisting it snugly against the base of it where the standard enchantment tightened around warm flesh. 

“If you behave for Twilight, I’ll take this off of you.” Time murmured softly against Wild’s ear as he drummed his fingers gently across the leather, the runes etched into it starting to glow and the leather warming up instantly. 

Wild gasped and squirmed a moment, before falling still, his chest rising and falling quickly as he got himself back under control. “Y- _ yes _ sir, I’ll be-behave.”

“Good, Twilight you can touch as you please once he’s in your lap. Wild, I want you to ride him just like he is right now, you however are  _ not _ allowed to touch yourself.” Time said as he pulled both of his arms back from Wild. “What are your colors?”

In perfect unison, both of them answered. “Green, sir.”

“Then you may proceed. Give me a show,” he purred, taking a few steps back to settle down in his own chair. “I want to watch you both  _ break apart _ .”


End file.
